


A Hundred Desserts

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @a-girl-who-loves-disney : Hi! Possible birthday fic idea: I’m a cake decorator and I’m currently trying to figure out all the things I want to make for Steve’s birthday Wednesday. So what if (Y/N) is trying to plan Steve’s birthday and so she makes a cake, but because she knows that he likes cookies, she decides to make those as well. Eventually she ends up with like, 20 desserts, ranging from cupcakes to cotton candy. Idk, I just think Steve walking in to a kitchen filled with desserts would be funny. Hope this helps!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 9





	A Hundred Desserts

“Oh geez. Oh geez. Oh geez!” You mumbled to yourself over and over again as you rushed between decorating Steve’s birthday cake and working on the Captain America shield cookies as well.

Steve was turning 100 and you wanted to make it super special. So you decided on a three tier cake with each tier as a different flavor cake. Fondant American flags, stars, and shields were spread out and circled on each tier.

It was when you were in the middle of decorating the bottome tier when you remembered that Steve liked the sugar cookies you made him for his birthday last year. So you did that.

Eventually, it started spiralling out of control. It started off with the cake. Then the cookies. Then cupcakes. Then cake pops. And so on and so forth until your counter was covered with different desserts.

“Sweetheart?” Steve called out when he entered the apartment he shared with you.

“Kitchen!” You hollered back.

He walked in and stopped short at the sight before him, “Holy cow…”

You sheepishly smiled at him, “Uh, happy birthday. I sorta went a bit overboard.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, hon, I see that. But what’s all this for?” He asked as he walked up to you and hugged you from behind.

You scoffed, “Your birthday! You’re only 100 once! Not many people can say they lived to 100!”

“Y/N, not a lot of people are like me.”

You turned around in his arms, facing him"Are you upset? Do you not like them? I can make something el-“

Steve placed a kiss on your lips, "Y/N, it’s fine. I love that you did all this. You didn’t have to, but we definitely can’t eat all this by ourselves.”

You laughed at yourself, “I was pretty ridiculous.”

He kissed you on the cheek, “It’s fine, hon. Really. Anyway, Tony’s holding a family dinner for me. We can bring all of this there.”

You nodded, “Alright. Sounds good. In the meantime, is there anything you wanna do?”

With a smirk, Steve said, “You.”

You laughed, “Alright, birthday boy. Whatever you want.”


End file.
